Agents of SHIELD - Far Cry
by YekaterinaRenyeska
Summary: After Jemma and the team successfully retrieve him from Enoch's Chronicom Vessel, Fitz is still left reeling and decimated from his past trauma from the framework. While others are trying to stop an Inhumans terrorist group responsible for the series of massive killings, Jemma secretly struggle with her guilt for what happened to Fitz, believing their relationship is cursed.
1. Chapter 1 - Low Lights & Trick Mirrors

Hiii, this is my second Fanfiction story. Please kindly excuse any mistakes as English is my second language. Any comment or suggestion would be GREATLY appreciated.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Low Lights & Trick Mirrors**

"His condition is still unstable. We are dealing with some chemical elements from the cryogenic freeze chamber that we are remarkably unfamiliar with. Though his body is just still recovering, but we can expecting good news onwards. We believe that he will be conscious in the next few days." The tall doctor cautiously reading the electronic tab in his hands. He swiped the tablet slowly, afraid that he might missing some important informations he had to share.

Jemma knew every possibility that might happened before the doctor even started to explain. These last seven months, she had done thousands of calculations on her endless pursuit to find Fitz. She has been preparing herself for this. She knew, she would find Fitz. She had make sure of that. She had gather all the best aerospace scientists and engineers to solve it. She was drowned by her own determination to find him, and she did it. She knew, she would make it. He is here. He's home.

"Doctor Simmons? Do you need a moment?"

Jemma still gazing blankly at the closed white doors before her. She opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, but instead she stay still in silence. She managed to shake her head while battling her own memories that keep scratching her mind, repeating the fragments of the day she lost him. The day she almost gave up on living.

"No, I am fine," Jemma tried to convince herself. She pulled her short dark hair to the back of her ear. "Have you run all the tests like I have asked you? Did you already cross checked with his sample blood from the lab?" She waiting irritably for the answer, it feels like forever for the doctor to reply.

"Certainly. We," the doctor paused as he kept sweeping the electronic tab in his hand and reading the informations on it in whispers, before finally shouting in excitement. "Ah, we're good, Doctor Simmons. The result is excellent,"

* * *

The room Jemma entered was vast. There were large equipment laying almost everywhere. Right on the center of it, Fitz was laying on the hospital bed, surrounded by five doctors around him. He hasn't woken up, they haven't find a way to wake him up yet. The doctors were still trying to figure out how to undo the cryogenic chamber effect on him.

"Hi," Jemma unable to hold back her tears. She reached for his hands and hold it as tight as she can. She pulled it closed to her chest, while her other hand trailing his face. "Fitz," Jemma cried louder, ignoring all electronic cables tangled between them. Her face was covered in tears. "You are okay, you are home. Please wake up," Jemma lifted Fitz's hand and hold it closer to her face.

Fitz appeared to be asleep. Jemma observed closely, looking at his face that was so calm and peaceful. She's breathing slowly almost like twining her own breathing to the way Fitz heart monitor's sounds. There was this warm sensation that finally filled her body from inside. A feeling of home she was so longing for.

She startled from the loud noises that coming from outside. Half-dozen people came rushing inside almost like they were being chased.

"Jemma, we just heard. Is he okay?" Daisy rushed to Jemma's side and hurriedly hug her without even bother for the answer.

Mack and Bobbi both leaned forward, while inspecting Fitz with amazement look on their faces. "I knew we would have him back, but I just," Bobbi covered her mouth with her hand.

Jemma smiled widely at the team. Without their endless support, she knew she could never retrieve him from outer space. This would never happened. She nodded while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her hand keep holding Fitz's, unwilling to let him go. "The Faro 15 space team, who board Enoch's vessel explained that Enoch had a full understatement regarding the changing timeline and agreed to resign Fitz, but he said he can no longer interfere our humanity matters. It's against his protocol,"

"That bloody alien froze Fitz, and now he want to run away? Hell no." Hunter protested in a loud voice. He crossed his hands on his chest, imagining things he could do to Enoch the next time they will meet.

"The most important thing is now we have Fitz, safe."

"Jemma?" Fitz pressed Jemma's hand softly. He tried to open his eyes, but the immediate pain in all over his body stopped him. His awareness returning to him slowly, fragment by fragment. The sharp and continuous sting radiating from his back to all over his body, Fitz though briefly about screaming his agony. But then he recognized the melodic voice of Jemma on his side. The voice that made him felt a sudden sense of calm in an instance.

"Fitz," Jemma shouted in joy, her hand rested on his neck examining his pulse by reflex. She had to make sure he's all right. "You are fine, you are fine, Fitz," She kept repeating the words, almost making it sound like a chant.

"Jemma?" With a little strength he had left on his body, Fitz managed to open his eyes. Jemma reached over him and clinch into him. His head kept buzzing from the bright lights in the room. He tried to figure out what had happened but failed to wrap his head around it. All he can remember was his last conversation with Hunter, he reminded himself, recalling piece by piece of the memory on his head. "But, how you are here? Where are we?"

"Full story later," Jemma smiled and landed her lips on his. She leaned into him in a very slow motion, terrified that she might hurting him.

Fitz tangled his fingers on her back and tenderly pulled her as close as possible. Jemma's fingers dug into back of his neck, passionately. At the same time he felt a warm sensation started to fill the sinking void in his chest. A sense of home, he's willing to cross the universe for.

"Ahem, yeah," Hunter coughing to interrupt, his face turned to red, flushed. "Good to have you back, Fitzy," patting Fitz's shoulder slowly while looking at him with obvious concern. "Don't worry we will explain everything later."

Fitz noting the clear anxiety across everybody. He knew, that they won't answer his questions and he's in too much pain anyway to confront them. He finally gave in to the pain killer medicine that Jemma just added to his IV infusion. He still need to know what had happened, but everything started blurring and blacking out before his eyes.

* * *

1 MONTH LATER.

Fitz moved as fast as he could, calculating all possible moves from his sparring opponent. In many ways, he would win this match easily, that was the only favorable outcome he could foresee. With Davis kept touching his left torso that was clearly hurt by his earlier attack, and even now Davis' right-hand strikes became even weaker, he could just drop him to end it. Instead, he chose toying with Davis. Fitz spun, knowing his sparring partner's bruised chest would slow him. He leapt over Davis' backside, reaching for his hand and twisting them in a split second.

"Okay, okay, please" Davis yelped in pain, he tried to raise his locked hands. He gritted his teeth, looking to meet Fitz's eyes. But there were seems to be only blankness there.

Fitz pulled his grip harder, almost like wanting to crush Davis' hands in purpose.

 _You should not stop, if you win this match you'll crush his confidence, essentially you win yourself the future matches_ , the voice echoed inside his mind. He shook his head, trying to formulate his next moves.

"Fitz, stop" Bobbi appeared from the handful mass that watched the sparring. Her loud sharp voice silenced the cheering audiences that now froze in fear. "Hey, hey, look at me. Fitz," She snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of his face. "Stop it."

Fitz shook his head slowly and started to realize that he was still pulling Davis by the shoulders. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..," Fitz said in shook. He started to rub his head, clearly going over something in his head.

"You need to control it, man" Davis got up as fast as he could from the mattress, refusing Fitz's extending hand, as he looked at Fitz with an expression that was filled with fear and anger.

The crowd dismissed themselves as Davis walked toward them, half limping. Fitz looked down at himself, and cursing himself in whispers. "Stupid move,"

"Hey, it's okay," Bobbi said with a forced smile. "You did good."

"Did good? I almost broke Davis' hands, Bobbi" Fitz yelled. The wood paneled walls on the practice room echoed his frustration even louder. "I don't know what you all expected from me. Making me do these sparing matches every day, reading Hydra achieve informations, weapon practices?"

"That's not fair, you know what Doctor Samantha said, these practices would help us to gain more control of the situation. The more you channel your other side, the more you are able to control it, Fitz. You know that."

"Sure, perhaps you also want me to lead Hydra's army? Killing innocent people just for fun? I can't stand it, you know I don't want anything to do with it anymore. But what you all did was push me and push me harder," Fitz shouted in frustration. "Even she can no longer stand being with me. She left. Is that what you want?" He pointed his finger at Bobbi, thought he was certain Bobbi was not the one to blamed, but his peaking frustration demanding an outlet to outburst at.

"Simmons didn't leave you,"

"It's been a month, Bobbi. I only had seen her twice since I woke up."

"She just on a mission, with Yoyo. You know how important it is, yes it takes a very long time I know, but soon it will be over," Bobbi looked him with comforting smile on her face and patted his shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Fitz. I promise."

* * *

"He won the match again today?" Hunter tapping the electronic tab on his hand with a puzzled expression. "I can't believe it."

"Yesterday, he got Piper pinned down in six seconds." Mack replied, smiling almost mischievously.

"Oh hey, come on," Piper complained.

Mack waved one hand, instructing the young agent sitting beside him to start compiling the informations that was displayed on the giant screen mounted to the wall.

The control room was packed with senior operative and rookie field agents. Mack had requested all essential agents to be briefed before sending them out. He looked at the news channel airing on the television right now, every news programs in every channel had broadcasting it non-stop since two hours ago. Since a commercial airplane exploded in the night sky of Chicago and killed hundreds of people.

"I think, I just can't do it anymore," Hunter said softly, sounded very unlikely of him. "Despite it was for the good of his own mental health, I just can't lie to Fitz anymore. He deserves to know. The fact, that we have to hide his own wedding to him, is bloody awful and it makes me sick."

Everyone looking at him in silence for a moment. But it seemed like no one is dare to answer.

"We're sorry, we're late," Bobbi spoke intentionally louder, letting everyone know that she and Fitz was about to enter the room, making sure not a person in the control room still silently chattered about Fitz in whispers, like what they have been doing this last month.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked suspiciously. Confused with the awkward silence welcoming them.

"Nothing," Mack said hastily, doing his best to look convincing. He signaled Max, the agent sitting beside him to start the brief presentation. "Great, now, that everybody is here. We can start the briefing."


	2. Ch 2 - Falsity in Intellectual Action

**Chapter 2**

 **Falsity in Intellectual Action**

"I mean, who is stupid enough to name a group of Inhuman criminals, UFO? I mean, why? Are they watched too much X-Files? Is that what turned them? Because I had double checked everyone on the gifted index and everyone is accounted for." Hunter checking his ammunition for one last time before the Quinjet backdoor roared open.

Davis landed them inside the appointed perimeter, only hundred meters away from the wreckages of the exploded aircraft. "Good luck, guys." David flipped the switches in the panel above his head, feeling another jolt of pain from his bruised arms.

"Thanks, Dave. Forgive me if I'm a little cynical about that. I mean, just try introduce yourself as SHIELD to these polices and feds. We'll be very lucky if they won't shoot us straight away." Hunter said, making sure the safety lock on his weapon was off, expecting a very possible crossfire from fellow law enforcement officers.

"Don't worry. The world has starting to like us again, remember?" Daisy said hopefully.

* * *

"Oh, you guys are S.H.I.E.L.D agents? Thank God, you are here. I'm Captain Deaton with the Chicago P.D.," The old man wearing police uniform extending his hand in excitement to shake Daisy. He smiled widely at the rest of the team, revealing a deep relief on his face. Handling a terror attack on this scale was a nightmare for him, but now that an Inhuman terrorist group claiming this action as theirs, making this situation ultimately beyond impossible to be handled by the cops themselves.

"You're not going to shoot us?" Hunter exclaimed in half-shock tone. He moved his grip slowly from his ICER gun that he kept closely to his side. "Well, this is new."

"Hunter." Bobbi eyeing him, giving him a warning to behave with only a single look.

"172 casualties. Sadly, we can identified almost none of them. I mean, as you can see, there is nothing much left of the plane, but these blazing rubbles." Captain Deaton shook his head as he handed Hunter the files that contains the passengers' manifest.

The large piece of the blazing debris still radiating stinging heat, alarming everyone who standing next to it. There were not much left seen behind the fiery smokes, but a chunk of scorched metal from what perhaps a half of the aircraft cabin used to be.

"Fitz, do we have any good news from the trace of the video? The one that the UFO group's uploaded?" Daisy turned her head to Fitz who standing far behind from everyone else.

Fitz was watching everyone's back closely, stood almost hidden between the dark shadows. His thoughts was busy conveying theories about big secret that his friends kept. Clearly, there were something that everyone hide from him. Something "the other version" of him had done perhaps, or something bad had happened to "the other him", he assumed. But that other version of him had passed away, what possibly could be worse than that?

He knew the terrible thing the other him had done to Daisy. Just two weeks ago when he asked Mack why everyone were so keen on forcing him to see the shrink, Mack reluctantly told him how the other Fitz kidnapped Daisy and how "he" had restored her power. While he felt oddly horrible about the act that he didn't do, he unusually understood the reason why it need to be done.

But he knew, there is something else were hidden from him. But every time he tried to ask these questions, he had never gotten himself any conclusive answers. It was always, _you are a good man that's all you need to know_ , or, _you have to focus on your recovery, we'll talk about it later_. An avoidance after avoidance that leads him to a peaking frustration.

"Fitz? The video trace?" Daisy looked confused.

"Again, not yet, Daisy. Just like I have answered before. And you're not the director anymore," Fitz answered curtly, clearly looking very agitated. "So perhaps stop acting like one." Fitz curling his fingers into a fist.

Everyone stared at Fitz in surprise, creating a long silence while they all stood in stillness.

"What did you said?" Daisy waved her hand in sudden rage, her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Look, I think, what he trying to say is," Hunter walked straight away to stand between them, almost ran. He muttered to find the next words. "I mean, Fitz probably just frustrated as every one of us here. This is a massive disaster, obviously it is affecting our emotions. But, what he," Hunter stopped speaking at once. His attention was drawn to the moving leaves on the large bushes right behind them. It was not the bushes who caught his attention. There were clearly movements behind those bushes, he has no doubt of that. Somebody was watching them close in candid.

 _Trying to spying on spies? Are they losing their mind?_ Hunter thought. He made a silent signal with his hands to the other, pointing at the bushes.

"What is it, Hunter?" Bobbi whispered in a half crocked voice. She slide out her batons out of her jeans pocket, and crossed them closely to her chest ready for an assault. Though, she didn't even know what was going on, but she knew she can always trusted Hunter's instinct.

"We have company," Hunter pulled out his favorite 50 caliber.

A man leapt over out of the bushes and struck Daisy with his fist. Daisy fell fast before she managed to quake him. Hunter pulled him by his collar and dropped the man as hard as he could to the ground, before realizing there was another person appeared from the dark bushes. A dark figure of a woman, but it was too dark to tell. She was trying to make an escape from the team,

"I got her." Bobbi ran as fast as she could, but the distance between her and the woman seems to get longer. She barely manage to keep moving then she realized the woman just vanished into thin air. There were only blackness before she slumped to the hard pavement. She can't breathe.

"Bobbi" Hunter cried her name loud, he dropped the man he was beating and ran as fast as he could to her.

The man didn't waste the opportunity, he pulled out the gun he hid on his back and pointed it at Daisy who was still stunned from his strikes before.

A loud bang resonates like a cracking thunder and the man collapsed to the ground holding his chest, making no sound as he muffled his last words.

Fitz stood steady behind the man, still holding the gun. He walked slowly toward him and pulled the trigger again, another shot right to the heart. Although, he was sure he had killed him on the first shot. He doesn't miss.

Fitz stared at the lifeless body, fighting his reflex to grin.

* * *

"Would you like to share your story on what happened last night?" Doctor Banks smiled softly at him. She knocking her pen over and over to the side of her notebook, creating a cluttering noise to filled the big silence on the room.

She had been working with the government for a while now. She had treated active and veteran soldiers who suffered from PTSD, she had treated an abusive general who suffered from schizophrenia as her patient, and a whole bunch of other patients that suffer from variety of mental illness. But never had she ever treat a patient like him before. Traumatic childhood, a brain trauma caused by hypoxia and oh, he had live another lifetime as somebody else with whole different persona in what she know named as framework, causing this man to have two memories in his head, leading to a dissociative identity disorder. She don't think she had ever met any complexity like him, and she very much intrigued by him.

Dealing with these spy agents, who can pass any lie detector with flying colors, were certainly the biggest challenge she ever face in her career. She knew, the true nature of these people were disguising their feelings if there is any. All their life, these agents were assigned to put their emotions on hold, putting their duty as the sole purpose of their life. Making them open up to her, is like trying to crack open an egg shell slowly without tearing up the thin membrane.

Samantha stared at the man sitting before her with thoughtful expression.

"I stand by what I did. Yes I killed that man and I did aimed for a fatal shot," Fitz showed a blank expression on his face, it almost seems like he had his mind somewhere else as he answered. "He was about to kill her. I did what I had to do."

"He wanted to kill her? Killed Daisy?" Samantha wrote something on her note, although she knew she would never read anything that she had wrote down on that note. By a disclose agreement with the director of the agency, she had granted a clearance to record her session with these agents. She preferred to reviews the footage later after every session to see any facial expression signs her patients might have given, minor gestures she might missed before. Thought, she chose to let her patients on the dark about them being recorded. Somehow, her patient seems to be shy and less cooperative when she tell them about the camera. But Director Mackenzie gave her all the green lights to do her works the way she do.

She breathe hard while thinking it through again.

After all she is doing it all to help her patients and she doing it under the oath to keep the footage for her eyes and director's only. Samantha debated herself in her mind.

"Yes."

"Ok, I fully understand that." Samantha crossed her legs, making herself more comfortable as she afraid that she might had let her nerves shown too much. "And how are feeling about that, Fitz?"

Fitz's eyes widen in surprise. His mind travelled back to the room where he is right now. No more wondering about Jemma's whereabouts, or her wellbeing. No more thinking about Jemma's laughter and her soft lingering touch that he missed so much. His mind just jumped back to the room where Doctor Banks just asked him the question. _Yes, he killed that man, what about that,_ he thought.

"I'm not sure about how I feel," Fitz let a couple of seconds slipped before the words he composed carefully came out his lips. He waited for a moment before continued, making sure any words that he said would not alarming this doctor. The last thing he needs right now is to be locked up in some mental facility. He needs to find her. Jemma. "I think deep down, there is this, a huge remorse sinking in, you know. I think, I should have listen to them, maybe we could caught that man alive."

He lied. There's no other way. He don't understand why everyone didn't get that. It's a simple logic thinking. It's either Daisy or that man. Daisy is far more valuable. To him, to the team. It's the only rational outcome. But it seems like everyone wanting him to feel terrible about the shooting, so he's going to play along.

Samantha nodded before adding some more words to her note.

"And how do you think the other you would feel about that? Leopold?" Samantha certain she saw a spark on Fitz's eyes when she said that name out loud. Leopold.

Fitz sighed long and trying to control his breathe. He can't let any signs shown. He trying so hard not to smirk.

 _All the prescriptions, all the training, nothing helped, it was only making him worse._

"Do you still can hear him? Leopold?" Samantha repeated her question in a slower pace, making a slight exaggeration on the name she said at the end. Leopold.

 _"_ _Oh doctor, you did this. You did this with all that drugs, that hypnosis sessions, that endless sparring combat trainings. You wanted me to control him, but he won. He always win."_ Fitz though loudly in his head.

"Fitz? Do you still hear Leopold?" Samantha green eyes glared in intense focused at him.

Fitz trying his best to composed himself. He can feel his heart beating so heart, it felt like it was nearly jumped out his body. He's waiting in silence and there is this sudden sense of calm surged in himself. A burst of confidence drowned him from inside. He got this.

"Hmm," Fitz stared back at the woman sitting across him intensely. His eyes assessing her in silent for seconds and he let out a smirk.

"Leopold?" Samantha smiled softly. "It's very nice to see you again."

Samantha keeping her voice steady and firm, making sure he knew who is in charge in this room. She waited for a response but Fitz turned his gaze to his own hands, watching it very closely as he flipped his hand couples of time in curiosity.

"Leopold?" Samantha asked in louder voice.

"Yes, he always can hear me, Samantha. Thought, he always trying to block me. It was always fascinated for me to watch him fail every time."

"I thought we agree. Your works, they are important. You want to save humanity, then why you stirred him to do it, to kill the man last night"

"Oh trust me, it wasn't me. It was him. I would prefer to captive the perpetrator and cut him inside out, again and again and again. That he would beg me to kill him instead. Last night was just an outcome of some logical thinking. A simple one," Fitz stopped to shake his head. He managed to breathe hard before continue. "I don't have much time, I tried to tell him, but, Fitz," He expressed a discomfort when he was saying the name. "He didn't want to listen. He only care about that bloody woman. Jemma Simmons." He stopped for a second and then shook his head. "You are all following a wrong trail. It's not U.F.O., They call themselves U-Foes. You bunch of fools. The reason you couldn't trace them because they owned the state of the art high technology that clearly advanced your government owned technology. These men, they are,"

Fitz blinked and opened his mouth in confusion. Trying to recall what he was trying to said before. Doctor Banks was asking him about Leopold. He can't tell her the truth. He remained quiet in silent.

Samantha watching him closely, making an observation whether Fitz had regained his consciousness again. It had been a three weeks since Leopold making an appearance. It validates her theory, that with Fitz re-learning all the knowledge and experiences he had acquired as Leopold, to accept Leopold as part of himself, making him to gain better control of his consciousness, but it doesn't mean that his other persona still won't come out every now and then.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Banks," Fitz's voice was distant. He need to get out of here, his eyes gazing at the door as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I just don't feel like talking about it right now."

He shook his head slowly, feeling utterly daze.

The stillness was ended abruptly after a loud ringing sound blasting out of Samantha's cellphone that she put on top of the table.

Fitz wasn't interested to peek the ID caller on it, but the long numbers shown on the display intriguing his thought. He was only caught a glimpse on some its first digits, +221, an International phone code for Senegal. He didn't know Doctor Banks had any associate in a country that far.

"I'm so sorry, I know we are still in the middle of the session. But, this is a very important call, I have been waiting for this call for months," Samantha asking for a permission, almost begging. Her eyes kept gazing at the door, like she was going to make a run for it.

"Off course. I know the feelings," Fitz nodded slowly. His mind uncontrollably replaying memories of Jemma on his head, hitting his chest with pains going deeper and deeper. "I have to go to control room anyway, there is this Intel I need to check."

"No, no please stay, it won't take too long, I promise"

Fitz already stood to leave the room when Samantha even hadn't finished her sentence yet. She watched him close the door and waiting for a couple of seconds to make sure that she was the only soul left there.

"Oh my God, where have you been?" Samantha shouted in anger through her cellphone. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm alright, Sam," Jemma's voice at the other end of the phone was sound weary. She was clearly had crying before. "How was he?"

"He's making a trivial progress," Samantha carefully picked her words before she answered. "I'll send you our newest recorded session again, okay? You can make your own assessment."

Jemma had saw every recording that Samantha had sent before. It kills her every time. She can see how much Fitz missed her, she can see it clearly. It pained her, like a blade tearing her heart deliberately. _Oh how, she would give anything on this world for a chance to hold him, even only for one more time._

"Thank you," Jemma trying to hold back her tears. "I don't know if I could do anymore, Sam."

"You will make it, Jemma. Look, we've been friends since we were little girls. Yes, maybe we went our separate ways after you joining the Academy, and I went to my civil way. But, I know you, Jemma Simmons. And if anyone can do it, if there is any body on this planet can do it, it's you," Samantha said quietly, looking thoughtful. "Fitz will get better soon. The key is to find him. Remember, that's why you out there and I believe with all my heart, that we will find him very soon, Jemma. We will find Alistair Fitz." Samantha bit her lips, hoping her statement sounds convincing.

"The reason I was here, because the other personality of my husband hates me so much that he tried to kill me, multiple of times. And as you put it, we need to make a breakthrough, a way to subdue that persona is to fetch the person he respect and fear the most. The man that had him on leash. His father."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Degree of Probability

**Chapter 3**

 **The Degree of Probability**

"Yes, but he could have used an ICER gun, right?" Davis shrugged his shoulder heavily. There was this certain anger across his eyes. He knocked the metal desk beside him out of frustration.

The air conditioner on the top of control room humming softly, breaking the silence between him and Bobbi, who only answered him with an almost invisible subtle nod. There were no one else in the room but the two of them. Mack must already have all other agents to be debriefed and get them to gather more Intel on the recent terrorist attacks.

Bobbi typing some commands into the keyboard, ignoring Davis' angst in purpose.

"I could have, yes," Fitz entered the control room unexpectedly. At once, it felt like the temperature in the control room had dropped drastically. "Now, If you have something to say about me," Fitz continue as he walked slowly toward David. He let out a smirk, looking very unlikely of him. "You may want to say it to my face directly rather than doing it behind my back." His voice was soft but the resentment on his face was obvious. Still, he let out a chuckle.

"Look, I don't care if the Director himself doesn't agree with me. But I think a man like you should have been contained. You are a danger to all of us." Davis let the pain he suffered from their last sparring match took over him. The fear growing in his eyes.

"Is that hurt you? That they still prefer damaged agent like me over you? A low skill agent? Now, are you just a joke?" Fitz squinted his eyes, expecting a blow, or perhaps multiple blows from Davis. He deserved that. He don't know if he can kept talking these non-sense to make Davis angry. He already felt terrible for calling Davis with names, but that's the only way he's going to make him angry. He deserve to be punched, to be hit. Well, he felt that he deserves worse. And the guilt in his chest demands to be punished.

Fitz thrown fast to the wooden wall far behind as David shoved him so hard. While Davis had him pinned to the wall, he could hear the brick cracking loud behind him. His chest that received the most blow felt so painful, yet it felt so invigorating. Almost like a forgiving feeling he don't know he is so crave for.

"Guys, stop." Bobbi yelled loudly as she pulled Davis with her hands and on the next second, she's already pulling the batons out of her side pockets. She stood angrily between the men, holding the batons and pushed them at Fitz's neck and Davis'. "I swear I will beat you both nonstop. Unless you all end this non-sense. Now." Bobbi's anger almost sound like a roar. "Now."

* * *

"This is unacceptable." Mack threw the monitor's remote to the desk, making a loud thud on its landing. He had the footage of Fitz and David's brawl replayed almost dozens of times before pointing madly at the two man sitting uncomfortably before him.

"Well, to be fair, he started it." Davis raised his hand, and pointing at Fitz who smirked at the suggestion.

Fitz turned his gaze to the chipped granite floor under the desk, he already lost his interest at the conversation. It's true, he wanted the fight, he wanted the blows, or at least anything to numb the sunken feeling on his chest.

"Sir?" Diane, the newly transferred agent assigned as the personal assistant to the director walked in hurriedly. She waited Mack to give her a signal whether it was okay for her to continue.

"Go ahead." Mack nodded.

"The report from our black site in Goree Island just coming in. They have him, and they are en route to here as we are speaking. Sir?"

Fitz's brain sparking up with theories. He didn't know S.H.I.E.L.D were conducting any operation in Senegal, and that phone call that doctor Banks received earlier. The theories in his head are spiraling. He froze in silence, trying to connect all the dots.

"Okay, then I have pressing matter to attend to, gentlemen. Listen to me, you all promise to keep it cool, right?" Mack touched the photo of him and Yo-Yo that he kept on his desk.

"Yes, Sir." David raised his hand dutifully.

* * *

Fitz took a glance at the wide open sea before him. The sun was about to set, it left a beautiful trail of tangerine rays between the thin clouds and the clear sky. Jemma used to love taking a break on whatever she was doing, just to enjoy the sun setting down beautifully from the foyer. And now the sight he was seeing was even more breathtaking. Fitz swears Jemma's going to love it.

"There you are," Hunter shouted in joy as he ran hurriedly toward Fitz.

Can't he has more time for himself, Fitz thought. He needed more time to have Jemma swirling on his mind.

"I was looking for you, I heard about the fight between you, and Davis."

Fitz kept his eyes locked to the wide sea, clearly ignoring every words Hunter just said. The rays were going even brighter now.

"Fitz," Hunter knew Fitz's mind was still wander somewhere else. Maybe it has been gone too long, the secret. He thought silently. Perhaps, right now is the best time to tell Fitz the truth. Bobbi is not around, there is no way she can stop him again, from telling Fitz about the truth. These secrets were only making it worse, if only everyone could get it. "Fitz, I've been thinking," Hunter making a subtle movement where he turned his head slowly to make sure no friends of them could stop him from what he is going to do.

"That's never a good sign." Fitz carelessly answered. His voice was low but there is this heavy feeling reeling on it, a soft yet alarming to any person who listened to it.

Hunter grunted sulkily, he knew it won't be easy. "Look Fitz, you want to know why Jemma left?"

It was like every neutron in his brain sparking at once, bursting for there is a hope for an answer. At last.

Fitz knows how to say the word 'yes' in at least in seven different languages, but the shock left him in shock that he could only muttered a bizarre voice that he highly hoped that Hunter could interpreted as, yes please I beg you.

Hunter clasped his hands together before he begin. "Remember three weeks ago, at Benjamin's retirement party when you just got released from the hospital?"

Fitz could only responded with a blink.

"That night after the party," Hunter seemed to already regretting his decision. "You went home early with Jemma,"

Fitz gasped silently as he had no recollection of what happened that night.

"You," Hunter paused, unsure about the next word he had to say. "I mean, Leopold. He did something. Bad. To Jemma."

The air suddenly felt like it was unbreathable. Or was it his lungs? Nothing made any sense, he hurt her. Jemma was hurt, he hurt her.

"You," Hunter shook his head, denying. "Leopold pushed her from your flat's balcony. But rest assured, Jemma was save, she luckily landed on a dump truck. But Leopold went back here afterward and came to Bobbi's room, and he tried to kiss Bobbi. I guess, he must has a thing for taller women, eh?" Hunter tried to laugh it, but failed miserably.

"Remember the next day, when you woke at the infirmary with no memory of what happened the day before and you had this fracture on your jaw? Yeah, that was Bobbi."

He pushed Jemma. He tried to kill her.

"I have to go." Fitz still unable to breathe, he need to go back to his room. He can't think anymore. He don't get it. He don't get the world he is living in now. Everything is wrong.

* * *

Fitz pacing at the rooftop floor, making sure for the last time that he was alone. The aching on his chest was getting worse, he need to put a stop on it. He held the gun tighter, feeling very clear about his next move.

He gathered his thoughts but abruptly stopped when there was noises coming from the door. Someone must trying to decode the lock on the door, which was impossible. Fitz had installed a new set of security protocol on this top floor to make sure nobody could open it. Nobody could stop him.

The beeping noise from the decoding process sounds harder as he walking slowly to the edge of the rooftop. He could see the dark yard below and couples of fresh recruited agents guarding the main gate.

He tried to breathe but it felt like there were no air around him, he never felt worse. And he killed Director Mace, he killed Agnes, it was him. Now, Jemma. He tried to kill her.

No.

"Fitz," Jemma appeared from the door with an electronic tablet in her hand.

Jemma. Fitz looked at the brilliance sight before him, every cells on his body desire her. The air starting to fills his lungs, now that could breathe again. He fought hard himself, all he wanted was to kiss her and hug her tightly. All he wanted was to tell her about the beautiful sunset he saw this afternoon, but he can't. So he froze.

Jemma cried but a little smile curved on the corner of her lips. She can't helped it, every time she sees him, she can't help but to smile. And now, she missed him so much, he is here.

Jemma startled when the door making another noise as it begins the automation locking procedure again.

"Fitz?" Jemma gasped in shock when she realizing the gun Fitz holding.

Hunter called her earlier, asked her to get Fitz to meet Samantha, Hunter told her everything. But this is something she can't even imagine.

"I used to imagine you, with me. Being in the places you have never been. But the bloody universe, they tried to save you from me. They resent me. Mocking me even on the back of my mind," He tapped the tip of the gun to his head. He did not sure whether the gun was loaded or not. It wasn't his concern, not even at the very least. The woman before him is what he could think about, she fills every bit of his life. "Even on my mind, I can't have you. He is always there."

"Fitz, please, listen to me." Jemma's shrieked, trying to overcome her tears that she barely can hold. She raised her both hands. "This is not your fault."

The winds blew some from scattered between them. It causing loud noises as if the weather was trying to warn them for a great storm that is about to come.

"Stop." Fitz took a step backward. He watched Jemma carefully before making a brief observation to the ground down below.

He still yet determined whether he would prefer the gun shoot or he would like falling from height any better. Neither, off course. But he must save her. He must save Jemma from Leopold. He can't afford living a world, where he is the reason for Jemma's endless suffering.

"I'm sorry," Fitz took another step backward, moving closer to the edge of the ledge.

The locked door was banged repeatedly. The team must trying to pry it open, or by the sound of it, they tried to shoot the lock off. He knew, the door won't hold any longer. He took another deep gaze at Jemma, smiling at the beautiful sight before him. One last look, he thought. One beautiful sight before the end.

He closed his eyes, recalling the memories from his head when Jemma decided to jump out of the Quinjet to save everybody. Would it be same for her, would her heart ached so bad as it did to him?

"Leopold, stop." a man running out of the broken door, commanding Fitz with his heavy voice. He could easily recognize the thick accent and the voice everywhere. It could only belong to a man, the man he fear the most, Alistair Fitz.

"Dad?" Fitz's face turned paler. The fear washed all over him. His father, he is really here. What would Alistair do to him? His heart racing as the rush of endless horrible memories of his childhood and those surreal moments where they both celebrating Hydra victories were replaying altogether. Dad.

The fear kept him from breathing. He is here.

A crackling sharp thud splitting the thin air. Fitz remain still in disbelief, unable to instruct any muscle on his body to move. The jolt of electricity filled every inch of his body.

Daisy looked at him from afar, holding an ICER gun at one hand.

"You..," Unable to finish his sentence, Fitz lost his balance, he lost controls of his legs. He fell down at once, waiting to hitting the floor under, but somebody must have caught him. He tried his best to open his eyes, but it feels like his body starting to shut down without his own permission.

There were only darkness now, but there was this voice he could barely heard, guiding him wisely. "It's okay, boy. It's okay, Leopold." Alistair holding him in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4 - Survival is The Exception

**Chapter 4**

 **Survival is The Exception**

"Oh my God, are you all right, love?" Samantha ran across the room, extending both of her arms. Jemma closed the infirmary door slowly. She was tired and she was afraid. Afraid of what the universe had destined them to become.

"I'm fine." Jemma lied, at least she could let out a thin smile, the best effort she could barely gave. "How is he?" Jemma whispered a question as she watched the transparent glass wall before her. She could felt the beating of her own heart got weaken as she struggled to keep every feeling she feels inside right now from watching Fitz lying unconscious on the bed inside. She caused it, she made him this way. She cursed herself in silent. That man had sacrificed himself, not once, but too many, for her. And now she did this, she could have end this series of endless tragedy. She could have save him.

"We have him sedated," Samantha nodded and then pointing at the man sitting beside the bed who watching Fitz in stillness as if he was the only person there. "While, we have told Alistair exactly what to do when Fitz going to wake up."

Every bone in her body loathe that man, Jemma had an urge to run inside and keep Alistair away from Fitz. But she was the one who had hunted Alistair across the globe, drag him here so he could fix Fitz.

"Remember, that man inside and the Alistair you have met from the framework are two different persons. You could not judge him from the things he never done," Samantha took Jemma's hand and pressed it softly, she knew she could tell her every words in this world, but nothing would make Jemma feel any better now.

"Well, to be fair, I judged him for the nightmare he had made Fitz living as a child. He is the same monster. The framework mined all the data from the real world, Sam. All the decisions we made as human and create the avatar based on that algorithm. That man could only be worse than the man I met on the framework," Jemma used to see the good side in every villain they have encountered on their missions before. Or at least, she always tried to. But she had done with that. Not with this man, she can't.

"Trust me, this is the only applicable solution I could think of. I know this is hard for you. But if there is another way,"

"Just please fix him, Sam." Jemma turned her face down, unable to watch Fitz sleeping in pain, any longer.

* * *

Fitz opened his eyes to see a padded wall staring back at him. The familiar sound of the heart monitor echoed loudly. His body wanted to rest, he could feel the sedation drug running in his veins but the sharp smell of medical alcohol that hung on the air kept waking him up again and again. He is in the lighthouse's infirmary, he knew that for sure.

But his headache won't leave him, it keeps tormenting him. Fitz moved his hand, wanting to put a pressure on his throbbing forehead. But something restraining him. He stared at his hand and realized he was bound to the bed. _Of course_ , he thought.

He pulled his hand repeatedly, trying to break free. The restraint didn't even budge.

"Leopold, you awake." A man hurriedly ran toward his bed. Fitz could only saw a dark figure, the sedation was too strong for him to fight. But he knows that voice. Too well.

The man who created him. The man he fears the most. He is here. Dad.

"Don't worry, boy. I'm here, now." Alistair patted his son's shoulder lightly.

Fitz widen his eyes in horror. He watched Alistair in disbelief, unable to mutter any respond. He would run away if he wasn't bound to this bed. He remain as still as he could. He could see one security officer guarding the door, maybe he could make the run for it. Grab his gun, just run away from this nightmare.

He kept pulling his restrained hands harder, maybe he could run away.

"Fitz, stop." Alistair's voice was so low, it can't be barely heard. He looked both sad and angry.

Fitz kept his face away, praying for a miracle or anything that could make the man before him to disappear. He pulled his hand harder and harder, calculating all the right angles to break loose.

"Leopold, stop." Alistair's voice almost heard like a roar. He grabbed Fitz by his shoulders violently. "I told you, stop."

Fitz's whole body felt numb, his mind drifted, hiding somewhere safe.

Alistair pulled his son's head closer to his, embracing him in a hug.

"They have already put everything in motion, son. Now listen to carefully. You, will do exactly what I tell you to do." Alistair whispered at him and smiled widely.

* * *

The rain was just ended when Bobbi and Hunter decided to stroll the River's End city center, an impromptu patrol to make sure that there were no breach around the lighthouse's perimeter. An excuse they made when they need to get some fresh air.

"I don't know," Bobbi watched the people around them as she sips her coffee cautiously. They sat outside at the foyer of the coffee shop on their favorite spot. "All they were saying was, there is an attack on our Warsaw operation. It was bad, there are casualties. The attack is still happening as we are speaking right now."

Bobbi clearly looked frustrated. She wished that she could do something to help right now.

"Wait, you said Warsaw? But we don't have any operation there." Hunter trying to remember the last briefing they had. Those briefings always made him sleepy.

"They received huge MASINT information, reliable ones. Something stating that Warsaw is the base of that terrorist group, U-Foes. Mack sent out the Alpha Quebec team this morning." Bobbi push the frame of her sunglasses, hiding her sad expression under the shades.

"Wait a minute, the B.Q Team? That's means Yo-yo and most of our men," Hunter's jaw stayed open in surprised.

"Yeah." Bobbi nodded sad.

"And we are hear about it now?"

"Mack wanted us to stay here, just in case, if, Fitz, if he," Bobbi stopped. She didn't want to say the possibility.

Hunter shook his head as if he was saying no Bobbi's statement. _There is no way Fitz would betray us, framework or not_. He though loudly on his head.

* * *

"I hate to be the one that say it, but I told you so," Piper kept shooting at her moving target. "Damn it, he's moving too fast."

Davis checked his ICER magazine and realized that he was already low on ammunition. The non-stop screaming that coming from across the room making it so much harder for him to think about his next moves. He could only wish that the non-lethal dose of _dendrotoxin_ on their bullet could stop Fitz. They had to stop him.

Piper pushed more chairs to the man-made fort that were only consisted of piling chairs that wasn't even high enough to act as a barricade between them and Fitz.

"What happened?" Max, sprinting from across the room, successfully avoiding the bursting computers that was about to combust. The exchanging fires may had cause it.

Max took a quick peek on the hostile intruder that had triggered the alarm. The man was attacking two security guards who tried to stop him. He assaulting them in a series of rapid moves. He attacked those poor guards with couple of sharp blows to their chest, it looked quite deadly because on the next seconds those guards were lying on the floor, looking half dead.

Max took an aim at his target, it was hard considering the target was moving really fast. He kept his hand steady, waiting for a window for him to shoot. "Wait a second," he shouted in disbelief before retracting his weapon back to his side. "Guys, is that Fitz? What the freaking hell?"

Max raised his other hand, suggesting that he was waiting for any explanation from either Davis or Piper. He almost shot one of top ranking agent on SHIELD.

Davis retrieving back from his quick surveillance checking and hide under the chairs. "Long story short," Piper took a short breathe. "Fitz went full on 'Doctor' mode, thanks to Alistair who had planned to betray us from the very beginning. Let me tell you, I had this gut feeling, I always knew that, Alistair is evil. Framework or real world, or in any other dimension, I promise you, he's really into everything that is bad."

The bullets kept ricocheting around them, the piling chairs _fort_ seemed to start giving in. Davis looked in, trying to locate where Fitz was standing. It was very hard, almost impossible for Davis, to keep shooting back at Fitz whilst he also must be very careful not to harm Fitz lethally. He has no doubt, that the old Fitz were still inside there somewhere.

"He's closing in," Davis took another glance carefully.

"But it's impossible," Max pleaded. He's still reeling for another explanation from his friends.

Piper moved to get closer to Davis, she answered in a low raspy tone. "All we know is, when Fitz was just awake, Alistair was on his bed side. And on the next seconds, Fitz went hostile, trying to take over the control room, only God knows what Alistair is really planning. But with most of our men were still out at Warsaw, there is no stopping him."

"How about Hunter and Bobbi? They are here, right?"

"They were just went outside, securing the parameters, but I highly doubt that they," Davis stopped talking, a sudden feel of dreadfulness surge over him for no reason. But judging from the panic expression that both Max and Piper shown just now, he could generate a theory. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Davis raised both of his hands in reflects, waiting for more instruction for him to turn around and face the man that had a gun pointed at him right now.

"Oh Davis, we have to stop meeting like this," Fitz let out a thin smile, feeling proud of how he just made these people before him feeling helpless. "You two, drop the guns or you good fellow right here will lose his head. And I won't ask twice. Now."

* * *

 _"Trust me, if I wanted you dead, you would be," Fitz knocked the muzzle of his Smith and Wesson at the containment room's window. Jemma was looking back at him, looking miserable. But she was not crying. She had done with that, she promised herself to hold back all the tears she must cry for later. Right now, crying isn't useful. She could not afford to do anything useless. Right now, she has to make Fitz remembers, by all means necessary. Her Leopold Fitz._

Fitz kept replaying the moment when he escaping the lighthouse with his father. He left Jemma, Davis, and the rest of them, locked in the containment room.

 _You should have killed them, you are demonstrating weakness. And we, do not tolerate the weak._ Fitz nodded in agreement with his own thought.

He shrugged his shoulder slowly, ignoring the stinging pain from the deep cut on his torso. He knew he deserved it. He deserved it because he was weak. This is his punishment.

He had lost a lot of blood from the cuts, the pain is exhilarating that he could not even able to stand.

He turned his gaze to his surroundings. The room was extremely spacious, there were several antique columns suspending the ceiling and there were only couple of dark leather sofas and ottoman on the center on the room. Making rest of the unoccupied space looking very mind consuming.

Fitz looked after the large ceiling above him, it was fully covered in Renaissance art painting that remind him of Sistine Chapel. Whoever own this tower must be someone very influential or at least they really know their way around the law-breaking world, since there were not only one, but three particular famous paintings that widely known to be stolen, hanging casually on their wall.

The reflection of those paintings amazed him greatly. Fine art always do him right.

 _Fitz's mind wondered on how his father could be acquainted with a very high profile people like whoever own this tower? And why he brought him here_.

But those taunting questions shouldn't be his concern right now. The most important thing that he can't answer for himself is, whether Alistair could forgive him for being so weak.

He tried to recall what his father used to say to him when he was a kid. He tried to relive the painful memory on his head.

 _Every time the belt's buckle hit his back, every swing. The memories of how Alistair always went home drunk, the copper smell of his blood on his mouth, the bruises. He remembered it all. Perfectly._

 _"The trick is not minding that it hurts, Leopold." Alistair yelled before he swung his belt hard and young Leopold cried again, and again. He always cried out loud. Although young Fitz knew, that his crying could only make his drunk father angrier, he won't stop. He was not crying for the pain, he cried because her mother had flee._

He hissed impulsively, when the cut on his torso started to make him feel feverish.

 _You are wrong. Mom stayed, she fought back. She never left._ His real memory fighting back. _You are a better person today, because of her. Mom. She never left._

Alistair entered the room and he could not help but smiled so proudly at Fitz. The occurrence on the Lighthouse had proven him, Fitz is everything he always wish him to be. Resilient and unforgiving.

"My son, My Leopold." He opened his hands widely, ready to embrace his child in a hug.

The memories of how Fitz kept the helpless hostages held captive on the containment room. The beaten security guards lying pool of bloods on the floor, kept flashing in Alistair's mind.

Leopold did it.

"Leopold, you brilliant boy," Alistair smiled wider. He pulled Fitz into his arms, embracing him like a hero returning from a war.

 _She left. Mom left._

"Thank you, Dad." Fitz nodded, he knew better to be stay sharp although he was definitely swayed by the compliment.

"I know, that after all these years, waiting on the corner, watching you very closely. I know that after all, my patience is rewarding. I got you back, son."

Fitz pulled the last strength he had left to stand, he knew better than to show his incompetence in front of his father. He didn't feel the agony from the cut anymore, now all he could feel is fear took over him. He's fearing that he had failed Alistair.

"Leopold, today is the greatest day of my life. That's why. I need to introduce you to these people, since they are also very important for me too. Not only, had they helped me with all these plans to get you back from that retched S.H.I.E.L.D. But they are the only reason that we could have your save return here back on this earth."

"I don't understand," Fitz shuddered his shoulder in confusion.

"Oh come on, Mr. Fitz. You are being too kind," a man and a woman entered the room. They both looking like they were on their early-forties. The man, wearing a light blue suits, walked faster to get closer to Fitz. He took Fitz's hand before covered it with his other hand. "Leopold, I must say, it was really an honor to finally meet you. Well at least, consciously. We had met before this, you know. But you were still on the cryogenic chamber, when we can't find a way to wake you."

"What?" Fitz looked more puzzled than before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where is my manner? My name is Simon Union. I own this building and several other business, so you must not worry about our security. Our security level is top-shit, I promise, S.H.I.E.L.D won't have any idea where you are right now or what is coming to them,"

"Wait, Simon Union? That Simon who also owned the leading space exploration technology and invented the most prolific fuel for rocket engines. That Simon Union?" Fitz still trying to put all the pieces together. "You owned Faro-5 space ship, the team that is responsible to bring me back home."

Simon shook his head in disapproval expression.

"No, no, kid. Yes, I own the company, but we are also Faro-5 member. We went to the space ourselves, to pick you up. You can't believe how long we have planned it all, down to the very small details," Simon squealed in joyous glee as he watched Fitz trying to understand all of this.

"Simon, perhaps you can spare our Leopold that details for later. I believe, however he had proof us that he is extraordinaire. This little adventure may have cause him to feel exhausted. After all, not everyone had successfully able to break out of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarter," The woman finally stepped closer. Fitz stunned when he noticed her platinum color on her short hair. The color complimented her tall figure nicely, like a fine art. "My name is Antoinette Powell, you can call me Ann if you want."

"Ann," Fitz took the lady's hand and shook it gently.

"Oh dear, you are bleeding. Let me get someone to help you with that," Ann shouted some Russian words at the closed door behind them, asking for their medical doctor to be summoned now.

"No, no, I'm good. I don't need," Fitz stopped talking when the pain stinging deeper than before. "I don't need to be treated. Now, if you could show me my room,"

"Non-sense, that wound seems very awful. And I'm not going to risk losing the main player in this war. You need to bring your A game, Leopold," Simon patted Fitz's shoulder lightly.

"A war?"

"Oh, I promise you, there will a red blooded war, they are going to write our names in history. Together, we will going to change the future, Leopold."

Fitz turned his gaze to see his father, who continually keep nodding in synchronization to every sentence that Simon said.

"We?" Fitz waiting for the final answer for his last 'fill in the blanks' question, once it answered, this puzzle would be completed.

"Yeah. You, Leopold and my team, but we like to call ourselves, the U-Foes."


	5. Chapter 5 - Unparalleled Solipsism

**_PREVIOUSLY :_**

 _After successfully retrieving Fitz's father, Alistair, who were hiding on the other side of the globe, Jemma and everyone were misled to believe that Alistair is the key to make Fitz's stable and whole again._

 _Alistair making sure that as one of the important piece of the UFOES' grand plan, Fitz, who UFOES needs for his mind and strategies for his past experience as Hydra Leader in the framework, will always following his orders. He made him attacking his own friends, and it was already too late before Fitz finally trying to return to his friends._

* * *

 _Please kindly excuse any mistakes as English is my second language. Any comment or suggestion would be GREATLY appreciated._

 **Chapter 5**

 **Unparalleled Solipsism**

Fitz tapping the edge of the diner's table impatiently, his gaze never leave the large window side.

The pitch black sky looming from outside the window. The street was only covered by some poor lights coming from the streetlights. It showed an empty parking lot. It means there was no car for him to hot-wire.

He looked around cautiously. The back door is easy to run for, from where he sits. Two escape options. He likes the odd.

He can't stop his brain from computing every possible routes for him to escape, should the worst possibility happen. Once this wretched place swarmed by those wicked Paladin mercenaries, all hell will break loose. And by his calculation, he checked his watches again, that moment may very soon be arrive. His gaze

He hasn't spot any nearest hostel for him to cave in when he travelled to this diner. If the battle get ugly, and he knows so well, that it surely will, he must resort there. And his tore torso, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, would slowing him down.

He tapped the table harder with his knuckles now. _Where is Jemma?_

 _Did Jemma bailed on him now that he's a throwaway agent?_

 _Did the paladin guards had been dispatch to get him?_

"Another refill, darling?" Fitz snapped out of his torturing thoughts. The waitress already pulled Fitz's cup, ready to pour the hot black coffee from the jug she's holding.

"Nah, thank you Dorothea, I have them nuff already, Hun." Fitz curled the left corner of his lips trying his best to let go a thin smile to complete his fake Texan accent. One of the party trick that Hunter always tried to taught him from long ago. Fitz _used to_ hate those stuffs, those cheap-fake-accent-tricks that Hunter always insist to taught him. Little he did understand that days that those little tricks turned out to be so useful now. Now that he has to be extremely careful. He can't have his thick British accent here.

"Waiting for someone?" Dorothea still standing beside him, lingered longer than expected. She slipped the wooden pencil on her ear, trying to make small conversation with the only customer she has now on 2 am.

"Yeah," Fitz's nodded sadly.

* * *

 ** _3 HOURS EARLIER,_**

Jemma sat quietly on the dining area. She can't get any sleep. Anything that relates with resting seems to be irrelevant for her right now.

 _Fitz is still out there._ How can't she rest with the thought of Fitz might hurting himself or maybe hurting others, unintentionally.

She stared blankly at the cereal on the bowl she is holding. She shut her eyes quietly, channeling her anger, her helpless cry without mutter any voice.

She jerked hard, feeling the intense vibration that is coming from the phone she kept on his jeans pocket. An unknown number displayed on the top of its first row. Fitz had installed a program on her mobile to track down any unknown caller, right now it shown her, the caller location. May View Hotel, Virginia.

"Hello?" Jemma answering to the silence on the other end of the phone.

She could only hear some static noises on the background, her caller still hasn't said anything but only let go a long sigh.

"Fitz?" And Jemma only need to hear that heavy breathe to be certain about it. It's him. She can identify that voice easily. That raspy breathe, that Fitz does every time he feels nervous. "Fitz, please say something."

"I'm so sorry," Fitz trying his best to answered. Speaking seems to be an impossible skill he barely manage to do right now.

"Fitz, just come home. Please," Jemma plead, cracking in tears. She is so much stronger now than she was a year ago, but Fitz, will always be her soft spot.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Fitz trying his best to unscrambled thousands of thoughts that's going through his mind right now.

He could plea for forgiveness, thought he knew he didn't deserve it. Then again, right now his main purpose is to ensure Jemma's and everyone else's safety.

"Fitz, where are you now?" Jemma already arrived at the control room, she signaled one of the operator sitting there to trace the call and to get Mack to the control room.

"Galley, Virginia," He paused for couple of seconds. He knew Jemma would hate what he was about to say,

"I killed one of them, Jemma. I kill one of the four, I have to or they will kill you all, I have to stop them," Fitz sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously. His legs finally gave up, as he sits on the floor resting his back to the large bed behind him.

"He's going to be so angry, when he's find out." He looked down at his white t-shirt that stained heavily with the color red from the blood that were covered under his suit.

Jemma's brain trying to decode all those sentences that doesn't make any senses to her right now. All she knows, she must find him and the rest of the problem, would be easy to be taken care of, "Fitz, just here me out. We will pick you up right now,"

"Don't" Fitz's voice was sharp and instructive. He can't risk anything anymore. "Here what you need to do," he rested his head back to the edge of the bed, resting his eyes for some micro seconds. "In two hours, we are going to meet at a diner, seven miles from where I located right now. It is called Tensas. And you will bring the big gun."

Fitz paused again before continue, "It's a red optic protocol."

"Red optic?" Jemma repeated the words in disbelief. "We are not going to kill any large alien-like creatures."

"No." Fitz set his mobile phone on speaker now, whilst both of his hands inspecting the remains of his weaponry collection carefully. "But that would be enough to stop me."

"What?"

"Listen, The paladin mercenaries, there are lot of them and they are all after me," Fitz pulled out a Heckler & Koch G36 from the suitcase, pulled its safety lock off. "They, I can handle. But Alistair,"

Jemma has no respond, there are hundreds of questions hitting her mind so hard right now. But she understood all the uneasiness Fitz had suffered to this moment. She could not just ask him to fight the urges for always seeking his father's approval in his every action. The urge is his way of survival. Like breathing, not some kind of addiction that he could just quit.

"Understood." Jemma finally able to replied.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"Let me go," Jemma trying to break loose from Bobbi's grip. "I promised him."

She kept eyeing the diner's door from inside the large black SUV they are in. They parked fifty yards away from the diner, trying to keep a secure perimeter.

Jemma hadn't stop trying to breaking free, but with Daisy and Bobbi on each of her sides, this was nearly impossible thing to do.

"It's clearly a trap, Hunter will go in. But I swear to you, we're going to get him home," Bobbi tighten her grips on Jemma's arms.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," Hunter opened the diner's door with both hands, making his usual dramatic entrance.

"Oh it seems your company is finally here, dear." Dorothea turned her back to welcome her new customer, "Anything for you, sir?"

"One chocolate milkshake please, love." Hunter smiled wide at the waitress, before turning his head to Fitz who watched him with deadly expression.

"Sure, coming right up." Dorothea leaving the two men sat in silence.

Fitz waited until he was certain that Dorothea was no longer in eavesdrop distance.

"Where is she?" Fitz hasn't change his furious expression. He could not hide his anger, he tried to roll his eyes to the other side of the diner, but his eyes keep staring at the cutlery on their table. He fight all the urges swarming in his brain, wanting him to stick the steak-knife into Hunter's chest. He couldn't stop the hatred growing in his chest for not to be able to meet Jemma.

Hunter's almost squeaked in anger, "What are you thinking, attacking your own friends? Siding with your old man, Darth Vader?"

"They call themselves the U-Foes, Alistair took me there. They own the Union Ox corporation, the very same multi billions company that retrieved me back home."

"What are you talking about?" Hunter didn't seem to understand the situation. Fitz knew by the time he could explain everything, this place would already been bombarded by the Paladin. He didn't have the time.

"Listen, we don't have much time. The U-Foes also run a secret organization, funding multiple terrorist groups across the globe. Yakuza, Bin Laden affiliations in Middle East, Mobs. They had hundreds mercenary working on their payroll. These last couple of days, I helped them with their works."

"What?" Hunter voice now sound like a little girl squealed.

"Is not like I have an option." Fitz shook his head hard, denying any pulse on his body that commanding him to get out of here and return to his father. "They have a plan, they had missile war heads on their hands. I," he paused for a second, a surge of guilt washed over him and it became an endless waves of guilt that came, wave after wave, sunken him slowly from the inside. "I helped them planted the war heads and ship them to four different continents."

Hunter didn't exactly could control what happen afterward, all he knew, his hand already pulled Fitz's collar violently.

"I will took full responsibility, Hunter." Fitz waited for a hit, anything to validate that hunter knows exactly how critical the situation they are about to face. "I don't know how much longer I can stop myself from running back to him."

"You are not Leopold, you are not hydra. You are Fitz, our Fitz." Hunter tried to calm himself while his hand still violently pulled Fitz by his collar.

"I am Leopold. I am Fitz. Whatever I did, it was my decision. I am him, every action he did, that was me." Fitz roared in anger. Frustrated on how people keep denying the existence of his dark side. He hates on how people always think that he could do no wrongs. "Just because I used to turn my head the other way every time I have to make hard decisions, doesn't mean it wasn't my doing. I just trained myself too well, to hide every time Leopold took the lead. But I had learned to accept all my demons,"

Hunter still shaking his head, denying everything he just heard.

"I will help you find and deactivate those war heads, before it's too late. But lighthouse is a sitting target, is no longer an option for us. You need to find temporary place for us to work. A place with a containment room, large enough for me to work from there."

"Containment room? What are you talking about?"

"Listen, we don't have much time, Hunter. Find me the place. That's why I asked Jemma here. She knows what to do." Fitz wanting to scream his frustration loudly, but his body was already unable to do anything as he showed the figure who just showed up at the door.

"Fitz?" Jemma stood silently, not knowing what to do.

Fitz's eyes widen, unaware that Jemma has heard everything he just said.

"Jemma?" He stood carefully as he watched Jemma stood froze in silence, unable to give him any response or even that smile that Fitz had missing so much. He stepped closer cautiously, like a lion moving to its prey.

"Jemma, please," He paused suddenly. His eyes caught some red dot lights moving slowly on Jemma's head and chest. "Jemma!" He shouted in horror, running as fast as he could toward her.

A bullet ripped the bar counter, making loud noise. The next second, bullets were ricocheting everywhere.

Jemma ducked behind the counter, her hands covering her ears in shocked. But something kept shoving her body back to counter. A hand. Fitz's. She watched cautiously as Fitz's other hand pulled a new magazine from the side pocket of his jacket. He knelt before her shielding her with his body.

Jemma heard Hunter shouting to his communication device. "Go, go, go. Make it rain, people." She couldn't locate Hunter from she was hiding now, behind the counter.

"Do not move," Fitz shook his head at her. He loaded the magazine into his gun. "How much backup did you bring here?" Fitz leveled his gun, trying to find closest target he can find.

These Paladin mercenaries were surely some headache, but they definitely aren't something that he couldn't put down easily. He fired off couple of rounds at the front door, sending a tall man clothed in all black, tumbling down to the floor.

"One loaded Zephyr," Jemma still assessing the situation.

"Just do me a favor," Fitz's left hand still covering Jemma, cautiously making sure she was in safety. "I will secure this area, you shall wait here. But when you see him, you tell them to shoot me. Red Optic is a go."

"No," Jemma shaking her head hard. "Fitz. No."

Jemma realized the solemnity in Fitz expression. There was this, calmness in his face, showing a man that looks like already made amend with his demons.

Fitz leaned down closer to her face. "Just promise me, okay."

He pressed Jemma's hand softly, a thin smile escaped from his lips before he rose up and start shooting again.

He moved fast to the front door, there was shattered glasses everywhere. Two dead bodies lied on the ground, all clothed in black. Fitz was sure the next wave of attack, going to be much worse than this low-level gunmen. He didn't has to wait long. A moment later, a tall man entered the diner, holding one automatic gun in his hand.

 _Great,_ Fitz thought, _The_ _Serbian mercs are joining the party. He hates them. They always had this special thin Kevlar that cover their bodies so they would be bullet proof from head to toe. Meaning, he has to finish this tall guy in person._

Fitz looked to his right, making sure Hunter and Jemma were in safe distance if he could not stop this tall man from firing his automatic gun. He ran toward him, the next second.

Fitz drove his left knee into the guy's lower torso as hard as he could give. The Serbian man crunched in pain, ready to firing his gun furiously. But all those training Fitz had as Leopold in the Framework, years and years of learning thousand strategies of close combat techniques, making him to have all the upper hand. He knew he could beat all these mercenaries without even have to break a sweat.

From those training he learned how to decently equipped oneself in a battle, to have back up plan for a backup plan. That's why he already hid two sharpened samurai swords under the booth where he was just sit before. He also stash more weapons almost in every corner in this diner.

Fitz managed to pull his BC 41 knife that he hid perfectly on his back and drove it fast to his enemy inner tight. The tall guy barked in pain, unable to resume what he was trying to do earlier, firing his gun.

With the very same BC-41 knuckle duster knife, he pumping his jab into that man's face, sending him out to the floor.

He turned over his shoulder, making sure Jemma was safe, again. His heart stop beating the moment he realized that Jemma was no longer there, hiding at the place he just left her. His chest radiating unspeakable pain coming from the sinking feeling he felt right now. _Where is she?_

He looked around in panic, unable to decide what to do next.

"I'm so sorry," Jemma showed up behind him, staring vacantly at Fitz as she drove the syringe deep into his neck.


End file.
